The Pizza
"The Pizza" is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the one hundred and first episode overall. Synopsis Frustrated, Larry quits all of his jobs, unraveling the apocalypse of Elmore. Plot The episode begins with the Wattersons angrily complaining about their day being the worst day ever. Nicole asks Richard to make dinner since she is too angry to make anything, and this causes everyone else to ask each other to make dinner. Richard then gets an idea that they should have "a balanced meal with meat and vegetables" with "tomatoes, and ham served on a bread base for a slow release of energy with melted cheese on top because dairy products are good for growing children's bone structure." He also says "it should minimize dish washing, and be round in shape negating any sharp edges to avoid oral injuries." The others take this as pizza, which makes Richard upset (since he thought he had just created a new kind of food which he was going to call "the circular half-sandwich with stuff on it"). Nicole attempts to order pizza, but she breaks the phone from still being too angry. So Richard instead orders from Fervidus Pizza for them. He then speaks with Larry, and gives him specifications for the pizza (a family sized pizza with one-fifth margherita, one-fifth vegetarian, one-fifth surf, one-fifth turf, and one-fifth mega meat with none of the fifths being cooked in the same oven, but required to be at an identical temperature on delivery). Then Richard also asks for a toy and gets angry when Larry says they do not do toys (Larry eventually agrees to get a toy). Larry says he will be there in 45 minutes, but Richard's stomach growl which makes Richard ask for the pizza to be delivered in 15 minutes. Then he is asked for a tip in compensation for the half-hour long call. Being given the choice, Richard readily says no. Then the family starts waiting for their pizza. The Wattersons get bored while waiting, and Nicole tries to distract them by watching TV. But in the news, a pie chart appears which makes Richard become even hungrier, and this makes Nicole turn it off. Then she gets the idea to tell why they had such a bad day. Nicole tells them that her bad day all started when her car broke down on the way to work. Larry (the repairman), inspects her car and charges her with 100 dollars to fix a superficial damage. But Nicole gets enraged and breaks one of the headlights. Larry charges her with 200 to fix the new damage, and Nicole screams and breaks the windows. After being charged with 500, Nicole unintentionally causes her car to break down and collapse. With the total coming to 750, Nicole (even though knowing that Larry is just doing his job) rages at Larry. When Larry asks for a tip, Nicole rages at him again. Then she ends her story, her head was still big from the story she told, and deflates her head back to normal. Despite this, Gumball is still hungry for the pizza, and starts to digest himself. Outside, things begin to go wrong. The Doughnut Sheriff's car is on fire while there is an explosion in the distance. The Wattersons, bored and hungry, do not notice this. Eventually, Richard gets the family to ask him about his bad day, and he tells them. His bad day started at the burger joint when Larry refused to serve him food because he had ingested 12,000 calories an hour before. Richard says he exercised, but Larry reveals that he just saw him walk out, stare at his watch, then walk back in. Richard leaves, and then suddenly jumps on the counter and drinks lots of shake and eats the condiments. Larry tries to stop him, but in the end, he just asks Richard to pay for all he consumed (which Richard does). After being asked for a tip, Richard responds by blowing straw wrappers at Larry's face and running away. After his story, Gumball starts hallucinating and sees Darwin as a sausage. Darwin also starts hallucinating, but he is so hungry he sees Gumball as a handbag instead, Anais as a cupcake, Nicole as an ice cream, and Richard as a burger. Out of the house, signs of chaos are starting to show (with Tobias running away from Colin and Felix on bikes). Gumball decides to tell his parents why he, Darwin and Anais had a bad day. They were in the video store, waiting in line to rent a DVD. But as they waited, they unintentionally spoiled all the plots of the movies the customers in line were planning to see, making them leave. Larry pleads to them to stop ruining his business, but they say that there is no one there. Anais remarks that no one rents DVDs anymore, and after Larry asks why they are there Gumball says he is supporting his favorite store. Larry asks for a tip, and Gumball mistakes this as being offered money. Larry then screams at them after Gumball takes some money from the tip jar. Once again, they declare the day as the worst day ever. But suddenly Anais realizes that someone else had a worse day than them. After her family insists that they had the worse day than all of each other and get confused to who else could have had a worse day, Anais tells them that Larry's day was far worse than theirs since he is done his jobs without getting any respect from them. When the family does not recognize Larry well, she dials Fervidus Pizza. A message of a miserable Larry tells them that he has quit all his jobs and that he is leaving Elmore. Anais says that the situation is grim since the town does not function without Larry. After Gumball draws the curtain and sees exploding cars, burning streets and chaos the family agrees to find Larry and apologize to him. With their car breaking down (and its parts being stolen by unruly citizens), the family runs through the streets. They encounter Sal Left Thumb, and a corrupt Doughnut Sheriff. They try to convince them to stop, but Sal is taken down by the sheriff, and the sheriff reveals that he has not been paid and thus he does not care. The family then takes cover from a swarm of locusts and finds a seemingly unconscious Principal Brown. Principal Brown then reveals himself to have been twisted by the chaos, and he with other twisted citizens corner the Wattersons in what they claim is their territory. Mr. Small tells the family that they plan on eating them and apologizes since it is the survival of the fittest. Reacting to the latter's last remarks, Nicole single-handedly takes out all of her family's attackers. Afterwards, the Watterons cheer in victory and dress up in "apocalyptic" outfits. They soon find a sad Larry. Larry asks them what they are doing there, and why they are dressed like that. Gumball responds "Because it is the apocalypse." The Wattersons tell Larry that society has broken down when he left (even though it was only 20 minutes ago). They say it took that long for them to see how precious he is and they apologize to him by giving him a hundred dollar tip. Larry thanks them (even though Gumball tells him that because of the inflation caused by no business, the tip is almost worthless). After thanking them, he charges them with 9000 dollars for the pizza they ordered. Nicole writes him a roadkill check, and Richard pays him with rats. Then the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Larry *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Kip Schlezinger *Doughnut Sheriff *Jackie *Carmen's father *Tobias *Colin and Felix *Ocho (poster) *Dr. Butt *Sussie's mother *Martin Peaches *Harry *Marvin *Cube Dogs *Sal Left Thumb *Felicity *Hobo *Alison *Principal Brown *Leslie *Mr. Small *Alan *Harold *Rats Trivia *This episode shares the same title with the scrapped Season 1 episode "The Pizza." *This episode reveals more about Larry's jobs. He was also a repairman, the police accountant, and a pest controller. *This episode marks the second full-body appearance of a live-action character broadcasting the news. The first was in "The Law." Continuity *This is Larry's fourth major role. The first three were "The DVD," "The Laziest," and "The Refund." **It is also his third time working in Fervidus Pizza. The first two were in "The Job" and "The Game." *This is the second time Laser Video appears. Its first appearance was in "The DVD." *This is the fifth time Elmore is devastated. The first was in "The Microwave," the second was in "The Colossus," the third was in "The Job," and the fourth was in "The Finale." *This is the third time the people of Elmore turn against the Wattersons. The first time was in "The Finale," and the second time was in "The Gripes." *This is the second time Nicole uses her fighting skills. The first time was in "The Remote." *This is the second time Gumball says he is digesting himself. The first time was in "The Picnic." Cultural References *Darwin, Anais, and Gumball discuss trailers that refer to ''Harry Potter'', ''Star Wars'', and ''Planet of the Apes''. *Martin Peaches parodies the very last line from the original 1968 movie Planet of the Apes, after Gumball spoils the ending of Planet of the Monkeys. *Nicole shaking Leslie and howling is a reference to the Tusken Raiders from Star Wars. *Jackie clacking two bottles together is a reference to The Warriors. *The outfits that the residents of Elmore were wearing is a reference to Mad Max 2 and Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. *At one point, Gumball's mouth resembles the Predator's mouth. *The plague of locusts is one of the ten biblical plagues that were inflicted upon Egypt. Goofs/Errors *When Colin and Felix are on the motorcycles chasing Tobias, when they laugh their mouths do not move. *Gumball says that Larry was in charge of pest control, although in "The Shell," it is shown to be someone else. *Doughnut Sheriff's car changes during the waiting scene to a 2013 Chevrolet Caprice with updated graphics and logos. *In the scene where Richard terrorizes Larry in Joyful Burger, money is shown on the counter, but when Larry asks for a tip, the money disappears. fr:La pizza Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes